


flickering

by mazily



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/pseuds/mazily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flickering

The first time he went to his knees for her, it began as something else entirely: a dropped pin, a soft "oh," the floor beneath his knees and the carpet against his palms. He searched for the pin. Crawling slowly around her legs. A flicker of light near her right foot, a tiny star: he picked it up. Straightened. Phryne's hand was warm against the back of his neck--he wasn't sure when she reached out, placed her palm against his skin--and he bowed his head. His cheeks, face, body flushed hot, but still he did not stand up.


End file.
